fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 083
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, das Blink im Grunde genommen ziemlich neidisch auf seinen Bruder ist. ------------------------------------------ „So und hepp, hoch mit ihm“, sagte Kock zu Grey und gemeinsam zogen sie Mike hoch, aus dessen Nase nun sachte Blut tropfte. „Also was ist jetzt genau vorgefallen?“, fragte Grey an Kock gewandt. „Nun ja, wir waren in dieser Bar, dann kam Mikes Frau rein“ „Wirklich reizendes Wesen“, warf Blink schadenfroh dazwischen, doch Kock fuhr fort, „Dann meinte Mike zu ihr das er sie nicht liebte und sofort hat sie ihn durch die nächst beste Wand getreten“ „Hmm... wusste gar nicht das Mike verheiratet ist“ „Wir wissen es schon etwas länger, aber sag mal Mike, wie lange ist das eigentlich schon zwischen euch?“, fragte Senbei an den Navigator gewandt. „Da ist nichts zwischen uns“, war die Antwort Mikes. „Dann muss ich wohl die Frage etwas andere formulieren, wie lange verfolgt sie dich schon?“ „Mal überlegen“, meinte Mike und wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht, „Verfolgen tut sie mich schon seit ca. drei Jahren, denke ich. Dann vor knapp einem Jahr hab ich mich auf einer Insel zugedröhnt und bin verheiratet aufgewacht“ Wieder lachte Blink, „Als du in deinen Briefen geschrieben hattest du wärst verheiratete hab ich immer gedacht, das es absolut gewollt und alles war, aber nun haben dich deine Drogen endlich einmal nicht in die gewollte Richtung gelenkt“ „Ach, halt einfach die Schnauze, Blink“, meinte Mike. „Beruhigt euch mal ihr zwei“, warf Kock ein, „Wir sollten einfach so schnell wie möglich zurück zu Lee und Woozie“ -Am nächsten Tag bei Lee- Lee gähnte herzhaft als er sich in der Küche der Green Cross auf einem Sessel fallen ließ. Mit einem Blick durch das nächstbeste Fenster stellte er fest, dass er bis Mittag geschlafen hatte. Der Geruch von fauligem Fleisch stieg Lee in die Nase, als er sich nach dem Ursprung umblickte erkannte er, dass Woozies Futternapf immer noch unberührt in der Ecke stand. Es war seltsam, dass der Hund seit ihrer Abreise nichts mehr gefressen hatte, da der Futternapf ebenfalls bis oben hin gefüllt war, als Lee vor einigen Stunden auf der Green Cross angekommen war. Woozie verhielt sich sowieso so komisch, er schien so träge und schläfrig. Doch bevor er weiter über das Verhalten des Haustieres grübeln konnte, wurde die Tür laut krachend aufgeschlagen und seine Freunde traten lärmend ein. „Morgen Käptain“, grüßte Kock ihn, als er Lees Pyjama erkannte. Die restliche Crew grüßte ihn ähnlich und in diesem Moment stürmte Woozie freudig bellend in den Raum und sprang abwechselnd an den Neuankömmlingen hoch. „Irgendwelche Zwischenfälle?“, fragte Lee in die Runde. „Wir haben Mikes Frau getroffen, aber sonst ist nichts Interessantes passiert“, meinte Senbei, „und bei dir?“, fügte er an. „Eigentlich auch nichts, nun ja, bis auf die Tatsache das Woozie anscheinend nichts gefressen hat, während wir weg waren“ „Hmm... seltsam, aber“, Senbei deutete in eine Ecke, in der Woozie sich gierig und lautstark über seinen Napf hermachte, „das hat sich jetzt wohl erledigt“ „Wie auch immer, wir sollten uns auf zur nächsten Insel machen. Mike?“, sagte Lee an seinen Navigator gerichtet. „Der Log Port ist fertig aufgeladen, wir können sofort ablegen“, antwortete Mike und hielt seinen Log Port hoch, damit ihn alle sehen konnten. „Nun dann, Segel setzen!“, befahl Lee und seine Crew beeilte sich dem nachzukommen. Nach ein paar Minuten lief die Green Cross aus dem Hafen Ichikas. -Später auf einer Insel auf der Grandline- Es war bereits dunkel, nur der Mond erleuchtete die Straßen der kleinen Stadt Kres. Ein kleines Trupp Marine-Soldaten schlichen sich durch die Straßen. Sie durften nicht entdeckt werden. Sie schlichen sich weiter bis sie zu einem steinernen Haus mit einem grünlichen Dach kamen. Einer der Soldaten entzündete ein Streichholz um das Schild zu lesen, das über der Tür hing. Auf dem Schild stand „Yumi Carpenter“, der Soldat der das Streichholz hielt, blickte seine Kollegen an, dann nickte er und machte sich bereit die Tür zu öffnen. Mit einem lauten Knarren glitt die Tür auf, drinnen war es noch dunkler als auf der Straße draußen. Im spärlichen Mondlicht das durch die offene Tür und das einzige Fenster schien, konnte man große Gegenstände erkennen die an den Wänden entlang standen. Der Soldat mit dem Streichholz ging zuerst hinein, seine Kollegen folgten ihm, ließen jedoch einen gewissen Abstand. Der Streichholzträger erspähte eine Treppe die hinauf in das nächste Stockwerk führte, er gab den anderen Soldaten ein Zeichen, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. Doch sie blieben einfach stehen und beobachteten ihn, wie er die Treppe langsam hochstieg. Für einige Minuten hörte man nichts, als das Atmen der Soldaten, dann ganz plötzlich hörte man etwas schweres die Treppe runter rollen. Nun entzündeten auch die anderen Soldaten Streichhölzer und erkannten, was am Fuße der Treppe lag. Es war der Soldat der zuvor hochgestiegen war, ein gerades, etwas kurzes Schwert ragte aus seiner Brust, er war offensichtlich tot. Im nächsten Moment kam eine Frau die Treppe hinunter gestürmt, rammte ein weiteres Schwert in den nächstbesten Soldaten, der ebenfalls tot umfiel. Noch bevor der tote Körper zu Boden krachte, zog die Frau die beiden Schwerter aus den Leichen und richtete sie kampfbereit auf die verbleibenden Soldaten. Der anscheinend Jüngste, schluckte heftig und stürmte aus dem Haus. „Aki 2“, rief die Frau und wirbelte ihre beiden Schwerter herum, im nächsten Moment lagen die nächsten beiden Soldaten mit einer klaffenden Wunde über die Brust, auf dem Boden. „Fuyu Straight“, rief sie und trat dem verbleibendem Soldaten mitten ins Gesicht. Als sich dieser nicht mehr regte, lies die Frau die Hände sinken und seufzte laut. Man hatte sie enttarnt, sie müsse wohl so schnell wie möglich flüchten, dabei war das Leben hier doch so schön. Sie schob die beiden Schwerter ineinander, steckte sie in den Gürtelbund ihrer Hose und drehte sich danach auf dem Absatz um, um ihre Habseligkeiten aus dem oberen Stockwerk zu holen. Doch in diesem Moment registrierte sie eine Bewegung nahe der Tür. Erneut drehte sie sich um und spähte in den Raum. Nichts war zu hören, nichts war zu sehen, trotzdem wusste sie das jemand da war. Dann ertönte eine weibliche Stimme aus der dunkelsten Ecke des Raumes, „Abby ‚the Dragon‘?“ „Wer will das wissen?“, fragte sie in die dunkle Ecke. Jemand stürzte aus dem Schatten hervor und warf Abby zu Boden, ein Klicken war zu hören und sie spürte wie ihr ihre Waffe entwendet wurde. „Endlich haben wir dich“ „Was? Ihr habt über zwei Jahre gebraucht um ‚Yumi Carpenter‘ als ‚Abby Kotoshi‘ zu enttarnen? Gratulation“, meinte sie spöttisch, doch die Fremde zog Abby nur kommentarlos hoch und führte sie aus dem Haus.